bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome Home, Jaime (Part II)
| Special = | Introducing = | and = | Appearance = | Also = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Uncertain = | Producer = Kenneth Johnson | Writer = Kenneth Johnson | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Alan Crosland | Production = 44404 | Original = 21 January 1976 | Prev = Welcome Home, Jaime | Next = Angel of Mercy | Related = "The Return of the Bionic Woman" "The Return of the Bionic Woman (Part II)" "The Bionic Woman" "The Bionic Woman (Part II)" }} "Welcome Home, Jaime (Part II)" is the second episode in a two-part story that began the spin-off series The Bionic Woman. For years, it was thought that Part 1 aired as an episode of The Six Million Dollar Man, but research for the Time-LIfe 2010 Six Million Dollar Man - The Complete Collection revealed evidence to the contrary. Vintage promotional recordings and numerous newspaper articles indicate that "Welcome Home, Jaime," was pulled from the Six Million Dollar Man, Sunday night time slot, re-edited with Bionic Woman main/end titles and credits, issued a new production number, and pushed up to make its ABC broadcast debut on Wednesday, January 14, 1976 as the premiere episode of The Bionic Woman. Summary Having learned of the bionic powers of Jaime Sommers, wealthy industrialist Carlton Harris has decided to test her abilities, deliberately setting up situations that will cause her to employ her superhuman strength, and then filming her in action. Realizing that Jaime has been targeted, Oscar Goldman devises a plan that will enable her to investigate the industrialist, who is suspected of selling government secrets. Oscar and Jaime are seen to argue vehemently, resulting in Jaime quitting the OSI and leaving for a job working for Carlton. Jaime soon makes friends with Donald Harris, who is worried about his father’s illegal activities. Together they attempt to uncover evidence against the industrialist – but is Jaime’s cover as foolproof as she thinks..? Novelization This episode was adapted as a novel by Eileen Lottman. See Welcome Home, Jaime (novelization). (Note: the UK edition of this novel was published under the title Double Identity and credited to "Maud Willis".) Deconstructed Quotes Jaime: Why do you test drive a car? Because you're thinking about buying it. Oscar: Well he certainly has the money to make you a good offer. Jaime: Now if that is what's on his mind, why don't we make it a lot easier for him? ---- Jaime: Oscar, is it possible that those two men that Harris sent to watch me are here on the base? Oscar: Yes, it's possible. Jaime: Alright. Well, then, brace yourself. I'm about to get mad at you. Oscar: What? Oh! Oh, yeah, okay. ---- Jaime: $19,000 a year, for my services? What do you think I am, some kind of bionic cocktail waitress? ---- Charles Butler: Just take a look at that arm. Now how could anything so delicate, so feminine have so much strength? Jaime: Oh, there's so much more there than meets the eye. Charles Butler: But what does meet the eye is mighty pleasing. ---- Carlton: My foreign friends here were quite impressed with your abilities. And I'm sure they're quite anxious to, eh, take you apart and study you. ---- Jaime: Hey, you know what? This is the, eh... first time you've ever send me on a mission and I haven't messed it up. I actually think I'm gonna be okay. Oscar: I think so too. ---- Trivia Character * The phone number listed on the phone in Jaime's apartment is 555-2368. Locations * The location used for Carlton Harris' company, Electrodyne Inc., is also used as Dr. Ellis Hatch's research headquarters in The Jailing of Jaime. Gaffes Storyline * The time on Jaime Sommers' clock reads 1:35pm when Carlton Harris calls and instructs her to meet him in ten minutes. Next, after nearly being run down by Harris, Jaime is seen wearing the same clothing at Harris' house. However, both Harris and his son Donald Harris, are wearing different clothing. Then, when Jaime sees the younger Harris, she greets him with "good morning." Are we to believe that she spent the night? If so, why would Harris wait until the morning to discuss Jaime working for him? * Wouldn't the smart thing to do after breaking into Charles Butler's safe have been to turn off the room lights?? * Donald Harris was on the terrace and in the limo when he heard his father and Jaime refer to "stealing" or "acquiring" the Project Rebound material. Why was he so outraged when he confronts his father later that evening when he was still debating exposing Jaime?? Continuity * Harris and his buyers watch Jaime's bionic run towards the Electrodyne complex on a video monitor, but the monitor shows her running in slow motion. In fact, if they're watching a camera view of her, and are heard talking in normal fashion, Jaime should be shown moving at high velocity. * And in that same vein, why would the video camera following her movements into the Electrodyne complex be moving sideways when it shows her moving towards the camera?? Illusion Breaker * As Jaime is jumping the chain-link fence to "break into" Electrodyne Inc., the ledge that the stuntwoman is jumping down from is visible in the upper-left corner, making it clear that she is not jumping over a fence. * The surveillance camera angle pointing up towards the window Jaime enters is an unlikely one. Locations * Jaime's first encounter with Harris occurs in a rather dingy-looking back alley with tall buildings to each side and visible in the background -- architecture that doesn't seem to coincide with that of Ojai. Gallery 102